The high affinity interleukin-2 receptor (IL-2R) is a heterotrimeric cell surface receptor composed of α, β and γc-polypeptide chains (KD 10−11 M). The 55 kDa α-chain, also known as IL-2Rα, CD25, p55, and Tac (T cell activation) antigen, is unique to the IL-2R. The β (CD122; P75) and γc, (CD132) chains are part of a cytokine receptor superfamily (hematopoietin receptors) and are functional components of other cytokine receptors, such as IL-15R (Waldmann (1993) Immunol. Today 14(6):264-70; Ellery et al. (2002) Cytokine Growth Factor Rev. 13(1): 27-40). The intermediate affinity receptor is a dimer composed of a β- and a γc-chain (KD 10−9 M) while the low affinity receptor consists of a monomeric α-subunit that has no signal transduction capacity (KD 10−8 M) (Waldmann (1993) Immunol. Today 14(6):264-70).
Resting T cells, B cells, and monocytes express few CD25 molecules. However, the receptor is rapidly transcribed and expressed upon activation (Ellery et al. (2002) Cytokine Growth Factor Rev. 13(1): 27-40; Morris et al. (2000) Ann. Rheum. Dis. 59 (Suppl. 1):i109-14). Cells expressing the high affinity IL-2R express CD25 (the CD25-subunit) in excess which leads to both high and low affinity IL-2 binding profiles (Waldmann et al. (1993) Blood 82(6):1701-12; de Jong et al. (1996) J. Immunol. 156(4):1339-48). CD25 is highly expressed by T cells in some autoimmune diseases, such as rheumatoid arthritis, scleroderma, and uveitis, as well as skin disorders, e.g., psoriasis and atopic dermatitis, and a variety of lymphoid neoplasms, e.g., T cell leukemia, and Hodgkin's disease (Waldmann (1993) Immunol. Today 14(6):264-70; Kuttler et al. (1999) J. Mol. Med. 77(1):226-9). In addition, CD25 expression is associated with allograft rejection and graft-versus-host responses (Jones et al. (2002) J. Immunol. 168(3):1123-1130; Anasetti et al. (1994) Blood 84(4):1320-7).
Accordingly, CD25 is an important target for antibody-mediated therapy, for example, to reduce inflammation in autoimmune diseases, treat tumors, and prevent transplant rejection. However, while the results obtained and clinical experience to date clearly establish CD25 as a useful target for immunotherapy, they also show that currently available murine and chimeric antibodies do not constitute ideal therapeutic agents. Therefore, the need exists for further therapeutic antibodies against CD25 which are effective in preventing and/or treating a range of diseases involving cells expressing CD25.